Silla
Silla was a kingdom in the land of Choson and later a province of the kingdom of Koryo in Kara-Tur. It was briefly known as the Sillan Empire, covering all Choson, under the king of Silla in the early to mid–14th century DR. Like many sites in Koryo, Silla shares a name with a real-world counterpart: Silla, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea. Geography Silla lay in the eastern part of the southern end of Koryo Peninsula, in the lands around the Vorkani Mountains, which were also known as the Sillan Mountains. It was bordered in the south-west along the Tumen River by the kingdom of Koguryo. Its northern reaches lay around Koje and Foo Nakar. Notable sites within Silla were the Malu River, Quang Muku Forest, E'Tyon Bay, the Hoparatu River, Wei Do Peak, the Vorkani Mountains, and Quelpart. Locations The later province of Silla included the notable settlements of Foo Nakar, Singye, Goisho, Karak, Manchar, Xi Hulang, Koje, Xi, Bejung, Xai Chung, and T'o na'Chee.Although Silla is marked on the map, it is not known which of the cities and towns also marked were a part of the kingdom and which were independent or belonging to other powers. History Under the influence of a love potion from the Quang Muku Forest, Prince Du-yang of Silla fell in love with a plotting woman and was slain by her jealous husband. In the early 14th century, Silla was at war with both Koguyro and Saishu, under the then king of Silla. Instrumental in Silla's campaign was General Wanang Sun, a master of strategy who, even as he aided the king of Silla in overcoming the other kingdoms, plotted to become king himself and lay the foundation for a more secure and prosperous realm. In the 1330s DR, the king of Silla conquered the rival kingdoms of Koguyro and Saishu, unifying the whole land of Choson into the Sillan Empire and defending against all threats.This is "15 years before" a point "several years ago" from 1357 DR. However, the Sillan king proved to be a tyrant, inflicting crippling taxes and martial law on Saishu, occupying it with Sillan troops. However, Wanang Sun protected Dan Zor, king of Saishu, even arranging a marriage between their families. Over the next fifteen years, the king of Silla began to plot an invasion of Kozakura, and in secret assembled a fleet of ships for the purpose. Around 1350 DR,"Several years" before 1357 DR. the king of Silla ordered "nameless ones" (ninja) to kidnap the teenaged children of Meo Yungdo, a noble of Xai Chung. His reason remains unknown; it may have been for leverage against Yungdo, or in cruel revenge over some perceived offense. Meo Cha and Meo Li managed to escape, and stowed away on a ship that, rather than being bound for Xai Chung, was in fact part of the king's own secret invasion fleet, now underway for Kozakura. Ultimately, a tsunami wrecked the whole armada, and the Meo children were washed ashore, alive and well, in Shou Lung. This catastrophe saw the end of the king of Silla's reign; he abdicated and fled. In his place, General Wanang Sun seized the throne, becoming king and reforming the Sillan Empire into the Empire of Koryo. He welded the old factions of Choson into a unified nation. By 1357 DR, Silla was governed by an array of petty lords, who held allegiance to King Wanang Sun but might struggle for their independence when he passed on. Relations Around 1356 DR, in Shou eyes, Silla was seen as one of the petty kingdoms of Koryo who paid tribute to the Shou Lung empire. Notable Sillans * The king of Silla * King Wanang Sun * Prince Du-yang * Sanuk Doyo, governor of Tu Pe Appendix Notes References Category:Countries Category:Monarchies Category:Locations in Koryo Category:Locations in Northeast Kara-Tur Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on the Yellow Sea Category:Locations on the Celestial Sea Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations